


Nic nie rozumiesz

by Nigaki



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst jak cholera, Gen, No Slash, Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: - Zginiesz.- Ożyję z powrotem.- I zginiesz znowu. Rozumiem cię, Wade.- Nic nie rozumiesz





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Widziałam Avengers. Jestem wrakiem. Ale na tyle funkcjonalnym, że napisałam krótkiego fika. Uwaga na spoilery.

Najpierw został wyczuty, dopiero potem usłyszany. Nie próbował się ukryć, chciał już po prostu mieć to za sobą.

\- Znów tu jesteś – usłyszał nim miał Thanosa w zasięgu wzroku. – Ile jeszcze razy będziesz tu przychodził?

\- Tyle ile trzeba – odparł i wyciągnął katany. Który to już raz to robił? Jak wiele razy jeszcze powtórzy ten ruch? Stracił rachubę przy dwustu.

\- Zginiesz. – Thanos obrócił się w jego stronę, z zadowolonym uśmiechem na twarzy. Uśmiechem spełnienia. Wade zacisnął zęby.

\- Ożyję z powrotem. – Thanos nigdy nie zaryzykuje zatrzymania go martwego. Wtedy nie miałby szans u Śmierci.

\- I zginiesz znowu. – Wade przyjął postawę bojową, gdy Thanos się zbliżył. Zawsze robili to samo, zawsze kończyło się tym samym. Nie miał jeszcze dość, był ciekawy kiedy tego sukinkota zacznie to wkurzać. Miał nadzieję, że nigdy. – Rozumiem cię, Wade.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz – powiedział i skrzyżował miecze, wyrzucając w powietrze snop iskier.

\- Przychodzisz tu po zemstę – mówił dalej Thanos, niewzruszony jego zachowaniem. – Rozumiem to.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz – upierał się Wade i rzucił się na Thanosa, celując tylko w serce. Został z łatwością zatrzymany. Znowu. Przywykł już do tego.

\- Też straciłem kogoś bliskiego tak jak ty. – Thanos ledwie kiwnął palcem, powstrzymując kolejny jego atak. Wade wleciał w ścianę, pękło mu biodro, ale nie zważając na ból podniósł się i zaszarżował znowu. – Ten chłopiec… Peter, prawda?

\- Nie wypowiadaj jego imienia – warknął i ciął kataną. Krew pociekła Thanosowi z ramienia. Nie zasługiwał, by wypowiadać to imię. Wade poczuł narastający gniew, jakże znajomy, kojący wręcz.

\- Wiele dla ciebie znaczył, akceptował cię – kontynuował niewzruszony i złapał Wade’a za głowę. Szarpał się i kopał, ale Thanos był za silny. Zawsze był za silny. Wypuścił katany z rąk i złapał giganta za nadgarstek, wciąż wierzgając, gdy potężna dłoń miażdżyła mu czaszkę. – A teraz chcesz w ramach zapłaty moją śmierć. Żeby mniej bolało. Rozumiem to.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz – wysapał, nim ogarnęła go ciemność, a kawałki jego mózgu zostały na dłoni Thanosa.

_Nic nie rozumiesz_

_Potrzebuję cię_

_Nie mogę się zabić sam_

_Obiecałem_

Zranienie Thanosa było tylko bonusem. Dodatkiem do prawdziwej nagrody, którą dostał dzięki szczodrości Pani Śmierci. Nigdy nie chodziło o zabicie tego bydlaka. Chciał po prostu zobaczyć się znowu z Peterem.

I znowu, i znowu, i znowu. Tylko na chwilę, tylko na kilka minut.

_Nic nie rozumiesz_

\- Musimy się przestać spotykać w takich okolicznościach, Wade.

_Peter_

I znowu, i znowu, i znowu. Tak długo jak tylko będzie mógł.

\- Dotrzymałem obietnicy.

_Przez całą wieczność_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nienawidzę smutnych zakończeń.

Nawet po tysiącach zgonów dalej nie był zmęczony. Po obudzeniu się z kolejnej śmierci znów ruszył na Thanosa, nawet nie czekając aż oderwane kończyny wyleczą się całkowicie. Miał tylko jeden cel, całe jego ciało było na niego nastawione i żadna odpadająca noga go nie powstrzyma.

\- Zaczynasz mnie irytować – powiedział Thanos, gdy do niego dokuśtykał. Nie bawiły go już próby Wade’a, gdy na niego spojrzał, był wściekły.

Wade uśmiechnął się.

\- Cieszy mnie to bardzo – wyznał i podniósł z ziemi katany, które zostały tam po ostatniej śmierci.  

\- Może powinienem ci odebrać twoją nieśmiertelność? – zasugerował Thanos, podchodząc bliżej. Wade tylko udał, że chce walczyć. Olbrzym złapał jego miecz i złamał go w pół, po czym pochwycił jego.

\- Nie zrobisz tego – stęknął. Ręka, która trzymała go za klatkę piersiową zaczynała się zaciskać. – Wtedy Śmierć będzie moja na wieki.

Odebranie mu nieśmiertelności będzie oznaczać porażkę Thanosa. Dopóki Wade żył, Śmierć może na niego spojrzy, ale już po? Nigdy w życiu.

Tylko jego nie interesowała Śmierć. Już nie. Chciał po prostu swojego przyjaciela z powrotem.

\- Niech tak będzie.

Wade uśmiechnął się, gdy umarł wreszcie raz na zawsze.

_Nadal nic nie rozumiesz_

_Idę, Peter_

 

Zawsze budził się w tym samym miejscu, na bezkresnej łące, pod czystym, bezchmurnym niebem. Zawsze witał go Peter. Teraz była tylko Śmierć.

\- Witaj, moja miłości – powiedziała, sunąc do niego niczym duch. Położyła mu kościstą dłoń na piersi, drugą na policzku i przyciągnęła go do pocałunku. Pomimo maski poczuł chłód jej zimnych kości, jej słodki zapach lilii.

\- Gdzie Peter? – zapytał, nie reagując w ogóle na jej dotyk. Rozglądał się bezradnie, szukając swojego przyjaciela, ale nigdzie go nie widział. Gdyby jego serce nie było martwe, przestałoby bić właśnie teraz.

\- Żyje, wrócił do swojego świata.

_Nie, nie, nie_

Zadzwoniło mu w uszach, zachwiał się i cofnął trwożnie od Śmierci, dalej wypatrując Petera.

Śmierć nie kłamie, nigdy. Czemu teraz kłamała?

_Peter_

\- Co? – wydukał, gdy stało się jasne, że Peter nigdzie się zaraz nie pojawi.

\- Niedługo po twojej ostatniej śmierci, Thanos został pokonany – wytłumaczyła mu, znów podchodząc bliżej, ale on się cofnął. Czy można płakać w świecie martwych? – Wszyscy których unicestwił wrócili do siebie. Peter także. Jest bezpieczny, tak jak chciałeś.

\- Nie – wyszeptał zrozpaczony.

To nie tak. Chciał by Peter był bezpieczny, szczęśliwy, ale nie bez niego.

\- Co się stało, ukochany? – Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Śmierć znów się zbliżyła. Chłód od niej bijący stał się nagle lodowaty i paraliżujący, słodki zapach lilii zastąpił duszący smród zginilizny, a łąka przerodziła się w kamienne pustkowie pozbawione jakiegokolwiek życia i zasnute ciemnymi chmurami. – Wiem co zrobił Thanos. Teraz możemy być razem przez wieczność. Nie cieszysz się?

To było wszystko, czego od zawsze pragnął, odkąd tylko pierwszy raz umarł i poznał Śmierć. Aż do momentu, kiedy poznał dzieciaka z Queens, któremu wydawało się, że jest bohaterem, a świat jest piękny i kolorowy.

_Uwierzyłem ci, a ty mnie zostawiłeś_

_Drugi raz_

\- Cieszę – powiedział z trudem, patrząc na Śmierć i czując się, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować. Oczy szczypały, ale nie było żadnych łez.

Śmierć przyjrzała mu się uważnie i dotknęła skóry pod okiem, tam gdzie powinny spływać łzy. Wzdrygnął się z powodu zimna.

\- Nie kłam mi w żywe oczy, najdroższy – poprosiła i ujęła jego twarz w dłonie.  

\- Twoje oczy byłyby dalekie od bycia żywymi – zauważył, ciężko oddychając, by powstrzymać szloch. – Zresztą i tak ich nie masz, ale piękne oczodoły i…

\- Ciii. – Przyłożyła mu palec do ust, znów świdrując go wzrokiem. Miał przed sobą obdartą ze skóry czaszkę, ale i tak czuł, że Śmierć się uśmiecha. – Wracaj do świata żywych, najdroższy. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie i jego, mogę znieść żałobę, żywię się nią. Ale nie zniosę cię zrozpaczonego. To mój ostateczny prezent dla ciebie. Nie wyrzuć go niedbale umierając zbyt wcześnie. Pamiętaj, że nie jesteś już nieśmiertelny.

Puszczała go? Po tym jak czekała milenia, by mieć u swojego boku kogoś takiego jak on? Czy Śmierć nie powinna być okrutna i bezwzględna?

\- Zawsze mówiłem, że na ciebie nie zasługuję – powiedział. Nie potrafił nawet wyrazić wdzięczności, jaką teraz czuł, mógł tylko złapać Śmierć za jej kościste dłonie i uścisnąć je.  

\- Spotkamy się znowu za kilkadziesiąt lat – zapewniła. – Przyprowadź Petera.

Kiedy dotknęła jego czoła, stracił przytomność.

W znajomy sposób odzyskał oddech i poderwał się do siadu, gdy powrócił do życia. Nie był sam, Avengers i jacyś inni ludzie cieszyli się dookoła niego, świętowali zwycięstwo, powroty z martwych.

\- Wade!

_Peter_

Odwrócił się zdumiony w stronę Petera, który biegł w jego stronę. Ostatnich kilka kroków pokonał wślizgiem, dołączył do niego na ziemi i uściskał go mocno. W pierwszej chwili nie zareagował na niego, zbyt przejęty tym, że ciało które go dotyka nie jest wreszcie zimne, bez życia, jak to w krainie umarłych. Było ciepłe, żywe, drżało z radości. A może to on drżał.

\- Nie mogłeś poczekać kilku minut? – zapytał zapłakanym głosem Peter, wciąż go ściskając.

Wade niepewnie uniósł ręce i odwzajemnił uścisk, tym razem czując łzy spływające pod maską po policzkach.

_Żyjemy_

_Obaj_

\- Stęskniłem się – wyjaśnił, wtulając się w szyję chłopaka.

\- Rozumiem cię – zaśmiał się Peter i popatrzył na niego z uśmiechem.

_Ty jedyny_

\- Cóż, przynajmniej nie mamy dla siebie tylko kilku minut – ucieszył się i znów przytulił Wade’a, jakby to była najlepsza rzecz na świecie. On też tak sądził. – Możemy teraz być przyjaciółmi aż do końca mojego życia.

_Nie_

_Przez całą wieczność_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Śmierć jest najlepsza i nikt mi nie wmówi, że nie zrobiłaby tego dla swojego ukochanego.

**Author's Note:**

> Idę popłakać w kącie.


End file.
